Nothing happens to me
by breathing is over-rated
Summary: John is a teacher at a ninja acadamy in the Hidden Village of Konoha. He didn't want to be a teacher and he definitely didn't want to spend the rest of his life teaching kids, but what else can he do? Sherlock/John


**AN- **Ok, firstly an unrelated comment, AHHHHHHHHHH! NO! I want to watch Sherlock tonight but I don't because it's the Reichenbach episode and just AHHHHH! Ok. I'm ok. Just breath... And fetch my shock blanket. And series one, to cheer me up afterwards. Surely acting this way about a TV programme isn't healthy but I can't help it.

Right, about the fic. I was shown the joys of Naruto a few mouths ago so I decided that it would make a rather good crossover. Anyway, I don't own Sherlock or Naruto.

Enjoy  
>x<p>

* * *

><p>John Watson looked round the classroom. The young wannabe ninjas were all currently fighting each other, screaming and shouting in their various childish arguments. How he hated them. The lot of them.<p>

'Settle down.' He said sternly. Every child became immediately seated, a feat that still left all the other teachers at the school in awe. He nodded once to himself and turned to the board. 'Now then, who can tell me what chakra is?' He wrote the word **Chakra **in bold on the board then turned back. Most faces were helpfully blank. John rested his eyes on one child who knew what it meant, he could see it in his eyes, but was too scared to say. _I hope he grows some soon or he'll never become a ninja. _The teacher thought to himself.

'You.' He said pointing at the lad, who's eyes widened in surprise. 'Go on then, what is chakra?' The boy cleared his throat and answered the question. John nodded and continued the lesson. Once he'd set the children to work with the days work, he couldn't help but stare out of the window. Everything was bright and peaceful. Even though he was a fully fledged elite ninja, an injury had put him out of active service. The only job he found that he was able to do was teaching. His whole body screamed and raged inside, wanting excitement and danger. He sighed, nothing remotely interesting happens to him anymore.

* * *

><p>The lesson ended an eternity later and he let the kids fight to get out of the door first. Once they left, John sank in his chair. A scream raised the hairs on his neck. Now a school is often filled with various screams but this one was blood curdling. The teacher quickly leapt out the window, landing lightly on his feet. A few metres in front of him, a hooded figure stood.<p>

'What do you want.' He asked, poised to block or attack. The figure simply laughed and flung his arms out, throwing over twenty shurikens and kunais, each one aimed at a child. He wanted to yell at them to run but he knew it would be no use, they were all frozen solid. Instead he quickly formed a stream of signs with his hands and a wall of fire rose up around the children, incinerating all the weapons. He dropped the wall the formed more signs. The intruder tried to move but found he was unable to. He looked down to see the ground had latched on to his feet. He looked up, wide eyed. John growled and brought one hand to his lips then blew. A stream of fire blasted straight at the ninja, who raised his arms to try and protect himself but it was no use against the teachers raw power. John cut of the fire and the figure fell to the ground, he picked up the unconscious man and slung him over his shoulder. He looked at the shocked children and passed the intruder to another teacher, telling him to take the ninja to the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of sight, he turned back to the young wannabes.<p>

'Is anyone hurt.' He asked softly but authoritively. A shout from behind him turned his attention to one girl who he hadn't been quick enough to stop the weapon. John ran to her side and gave her the once over. He breathed a sigh of relief and treated the wound, to was only a scratch and he was more than apt in the medical profession.

'You're going to be fine.' He reassured her. The girls parents ran up to them just as he was fixing the bandage around her waist. He spent the next few minutes explaining that she was fine and just needed a few days rest. Now he was finished, John thought he could relax. Turning round, he realised this wouldn't be the case for quite some time. The kids ran up to him, asking how he did that. The teachers all had their own question but were going to save them for later. If there was one thing John didn't want right now, it was fifty people each asking him question after question. He was going to be here for hours. The courtyard became suddenly silent. The blond teacher decided he was just extremely tired, though he knew he wasn't in the slightest. A strong hand tapped him on the shoulder and he twisted to face the newcomer. Whoever it was, he(or she) was a lot taller and also wearing a ANBU mask. John gulped. _Well shit._

'John Watson, please join me for a walk.' The masked figure said. The baritone voice awoke something deep in the teacher. _At least I know one thing, _John thought, _He's male._ When you were asked to do something by a member of the ANBU, it wasn't a request, it was an order and Lord help you if you refuse. Most people had never even seen one of them. John nodded and gestured for the masked man to lead the way. They walked to the courtyard gate at a leisurely pace. Now that he was close, John could get a better look at the mask. It was in the shape of a cat, complete with ears, and had a black stripe which came down from the top to the mid forehead and a stripe either side of the face which reached mid cheek. The entire surrounding area was still in complete silence. The adrenalin was still coursing through John has he tried to appear calm. A chuckle emitted from behind the mask and the teacher cast him a puzzled glance.

'If I were you I'd get another calming technique. The one you have at the moment is crap.' He said in a very low voice, barely above a whisper. John barely contained the shiver, thankfully the ANBU's attention was otherwise engaged as one of the children ran up to them.

'You can't take Watson away! He's the best teacher we have!' The child took out a kunai and shakily pointed it at the elite ninja. John's eyes widened as he grabbed he and put his body between the two, shielding her.

'Kia,' He whispered to her, 'Stop, please. Just go back.' He turned back to the masked figure, 'I am so sorry, she didn't mean anything by it, I swear-' A finger shot out and pressed his lips together. John stilled immediately.

'Hush.' The baritone voice said forcefully. The mask turned to the child and the figure bent down. 'Young girl, go back now and I will not hold this against you. Your teacher isn't in trouble.' The girl trembled slightly and looked at John in a panic. The blond nodded and willed her to go. He breathed a sigh of relief when she did. The two men continued to walk until they reached end of the courtyard and they made their way out into the village.

Now out of sight of the children, the ANBU took to the trees, closely followed by the teacher. They leapt from branch to branch swiftly. After a few minutes, John realised they were headed for on of the many woods that surrounded the village. He didn't quite know if this was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Less than half an hour later, the two men were sat facing each other in a clearing of the wood. The journey had been in complete silence and John was on edge. He had a million questions running through his mind, each scrambling to be heard but kept one to himself all the same. The ANBU sat cross legged, staring straight at the teacher. At least John thought he was looking at him, with that mask obscuring his face, he didn't know for sure. The figure chuckled again and a hand came up to the mask.<p>

'I notice that you have been quite still. I suppose it must be a scary thought, being face to mask with one of the elite. Perhaps you will relax more if I show my own face.' John became wide eyed once again.

'But isn't there some unknown rule about showing your face? Don't you have to kill me or something?' He asked warily, preparing to turn away quickly. This time the figure laughed, not the chuckle he had done before but a full blown musical laugh that bounced off the trees and echoed off every surface.

'Of course not-' He said removing the mask. John gasped as he saw the unflawed features of the ANBU's face. The man was positively gorgeous, with high cheeks bone and a mess of dark, curly hair. The feature that caught held his attention most was the piercing blue eyes. It took a moment for John to realise the other man was talking again.

'-But I will not be allowed to let you out of my sight. Ever.' The ANBU grinned brightly as John felt the colour drain from his face.

'What?' He asked an octave higher than his usual voice. The dark haired man was on his feet, towering over the still seated teacher. He bowed, never taking his eyes off John.

'Hello, John Watson. My name is Sherlock Holmes, ANBU. I am the most elite ninja this village has and I believe it would be mutually beneficial for us to live together now.' He said in a very formal tone. John made a strangled sound as he tried to understand the proposition which he had just been made. Something clicked into the teachers mind.

'You planned this.' He gasped.

-XXXXX-

John sat in the unfamiliar room. He had followed the ninja to a complex that he hadn't even known existed. When they reached their flat he found that all his possessions, which wasn't many, were stacked neatly against a wall. John felt a bundle of fur jump onto his shoulder. He looked to find Kits, his cat. The ginger tinted blond fur caught the light as he scrambled to get a better hold of the teacher. John laughed and picked him up, cuddling him close. Kits was the only friend he'd had for a long time. But the cat only came into his house-ex house- at night which begged the question; How did the ANBU-Sherlock- know about him and find him? A shuffling somewhere behind caused John to turn round suddenly. Sherlock took off his mask again and placed it on the table. His eyes flicked over the teacher then he moved closer. John tried to back away but he didn't expect the ANBU to move so quickly, he soon found himself in the others embrace.

'Get off me!' He squawked but the ninja just held him tighter.

'You don't need to worry. You seemed to be in shock and this is how friends comfort each other.' Sherlock said matter of factly. John stared ludicrously.

'You scare the living day lights out of me, kidnap me, force me to live with you. Please tell me where in that we became friends?' He asked. Sherlock stepped away from him.

'You wouldn't leave even if I said you could. You crave danger, you always have done. You're a teacher because they won't allow you to be in active service anymore, I'm guessing that's from a injury-mostly likely to your left shoulder, and you feel like you owe it to the village to bring up more ninjas to replace you. You are a very good doctor but you won't work in the hospital because it brings back too many memories and you would constantly be reminded of the uselessness you seem to think you have. You see me as a ball of danger and it draws you to me.' The ANBU looked at him thoughtfully. 'No, I don't think you'd leave. But you might want to tell your sibling that you've moved just on the off chance that he visits. You wear a band around your shoulder that's not part of any uniform so it must be sentimental. It says _Harry _along one aren't a hostile man but when anyone talks about a brother or sister you automatically reach for it. You look regretful but not sorrowful so said brother is alive but you disagree with how he lives his life. Probably because he drinks too much.' John sat down.

'That was amazing.' He said breathlessly.

'Did you think so?' Sherlock asked.

'It was brilliant. Why?' John wondered. The taller man looked away.

'It's just, that's not what people usually say.' He answered.

'What do people usually say?' John pressed.

'Piss off.' The two men smiled and began to laugh. Once they'd calmed down, Sherlock managed to speak again.

'So anything I've missed?' He asked. John smiled.

'Harry is short for Harriet.' The teacher answered. Sherlock scowled,

'There's always something.' He muttered.

-XXXXX-

The next morning, John woke up to a empty house, which was probably for the better. He got dressed and put on his forehead protector, even as a teacher of Konoha (or the hidden village of leaves as it was often known), he was a ninja and as such was expected to wear his protector. After breakfast, he made his way back to the school. He found that the flat was actually quite a bit closer than his house. Because of this he was a lot earlier than usual. John groaned. He was in for a very long day. As soon as he had walked inside the front gate, he was descended on by the other teachers.

'What the hell was that about?'

'Where did you go?'

'Are you ok? You didn't go home last night.'

'What was the ANBU like? He looks like a complete creep.'

'Come on then, tell us what he wanted.' John sighed exasperatedly.

'He wanted to know how and why I'd kept my strength hidden. And to say thanks for subduing that ninja.' The teacher said, trying to keep a straight face. The rest of the staff didn't seem to be happy with his answer but he made it clear that he wouldn't say any more on the matter so they left it for the time being.

* * *

><p>The lull in questions lasted only until the children arrived. Unlike the staff, they had no concept of when to stop asking questions. John sagged slightly before putting on his most authoritive voice.<p>

'You are here to learn and become ninjas, not to ask me what I did last night.' He said sternly. The children became quiet but he could see the questions burning behind their eyes. He sighed, with these questions taking up the precious little space, they wouldn't remember anything.

'Ok. He took me out of sight and asked me how I'd managed to keep how powerful I was a secret and how long I've had that level of power. He also question my choice of job because I would be better suited as a doctor. So, that is all I'll say on the subject.' The teacher looked at the satisfied faces and nodded to himself. 'Right then. Chakra. Sikan, create a doppelganger of yourself.' The young boy nodded shakily and pressed his hands to form a sign. A copy of the young boy appeared next to him. It wasn't perfect but it was at least solid. John smiled and moved on to the next person.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, John let the children out for their lunch. He slumped into his chair. He was still in slight shock after the last nights events, now that he was alone he could really go over what happened. The blonds stomach rumbled, reminding that he'd forgotten to bring himself lunch. He groaned and tried to ignore his stomachs protests. The teacher felt a presence behind him and swiftly turn round. The ANBU faced him, mask once again covering his face.<p>

'You didn't bring any lunch.' He said, holding a small tray. John fought to keep the blush from rising to his face and failed miserably.

'Thanks.' He muttered, taking the tray. Though the face was obscured, John felt that the other man was smiling. The ANBU made a sign and tendrils of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke disappeared, the man was gone. John looked at the tray, _How does Sherlock know my favourite food?_ He wondered absently. He decided it was best not to ask and began to tuck in. Just has he was finishing, the class came back into the classroom.

'That's odd.' One of them said. 'Where did you get your lunch?' John inwardly scowled, trust him to get the observant one.

'What do you mean?' He asked, feigning ignorance. The child smirked.

'Well, this morning, you didn't have any lunch with you but you've just finished it.' He said, obviously finding this hilarious.

'I don't know why I have to explain this to you. I went home to fetch it.' John said, feeling his dignity slipping away. The kid giggled.

'No, you didn't. I saw that ANBU give it to you.' He said with glee. The teacher felt the colour drain from his face. He really hated kids. His shoulders sagged.

'I have a feeling that you are going to make a great ninja.' John muttered to himself, then he spoke louder to the class. 'Yes, the ANBU brought me lunch as an apology for wasting my time yesterday.' The children didn't look convinced.

John felt a draft behind him and frowned. He spun round when he remembered what (who) it was. The ANBU strolled casually to the front of the children. The wannabe ninjas were all now silent, some with fear and some with disinterest.

'Now then.' He said with his smooth baritone voice. 'This is a classroom is it not? Which means you should be learning. Not asking the teacher questions of his social life.' No one answered and the elite ninja turned back to John. 'I need your opinion on something.' He said, taking the teachers hand. John snapped his hand up. He only just stopped himself from saying the ANBU's name.

'S- What are you doing? I've got a class?' He hissed. The ANBU looked back at the shocked faces of the class.

'They wouldn't learn anything today anyway. You might as well send them home.' He said matter of factly. Then he grabbed the teachers arm again and the smoke tendrils wrapped round them and then they teleported. John felt his stomach heave and pushed away from the other man. He had no idea where he was. It was so long since he had teleported like that and his body just wasn't used to it anymore. When he finally looked up he saw a group of masked figure. His brain seemed to have switched off completely as all it could come up with was; _Oh shit._

* * *

><p>'Why is he here?' A gruff voice asked, John couldn't even tell which figure had spoken. Sherlock seemingly didn't hear him and held a hand out to the teacher. John wanted nothing more than to shrink back and hide but he had to show some bravado. He was a ninja and he wasn't going to be scared off by these glorified villagers. Even if they were glorified for very good reason. The teacher took the ANBU's hand and allowed himself to be dragged into the group.<p>

'This is John Watson. He is my assistant and will be joining me with anything I decide I need help with.' The smooth voice said without a hitch. There was a grumbling but the men let them through. John decided that Sherlock doing thing that weren't in the rule book was probably a regular occurrence. The teacher wondered why he'd been brought here. Then he saw the bodies. _Oh. _His mind went back to the earlier conversation. _You are a very good doctor but you won't work in the hospital_. Sherlock wanted a doctor. And a strong ninja. The thought hit John like a tonne of bricks. _How long has Sherlock been watching me? Enough to know my favourite food. _The teachers eyes narrowed but before he could say anything to the other man, one of the ANBU casually walked up to him.

'I'd be careful if I were you, he is a total freak. He's only in our ranks because he's an absolute genius and has high up relatives.' It was a female voice, and it practically dripped with hatred. 'One of these days, there'll be a massacre and he'll be the cause of it.' She stalked off without waiting for Johns reply. When the teacher caught up with Sherlock he switched is authoritive voice on but kept it at a whisper.

'When we get home we are going to have a chat and you will answer truthfully.' He growled. Sherlock's spine seemed to stiffen slightly and he nodded.

'Look at this body. Something is different but I can't place it.' John skimmed over the body then looked at the rest of them, twenty in all, he could see what Sherlock meant. There was something different about this body. He screwed his eyes in concentration then relaxed them again.

'I don't know. You can't expect me to know this stuff, I'm a teacher after all. Not some kind of geniu-' The words became lost in his mouth as he realised what it was. 'He's from a different village.' The whole group turned to face him.

'But he's wearing our forehead protector.' A voice that reminded John of a snivelling teenager said. It was then that the teacher noticed the change in Sherlock.

'Of course! How could I miss this?' The man was swirling round the body, lifting off the protector. 'John, I don't care what the rest are thinking about you, you are a genius.' The teacher wondered briefly what the ANBU meant, it was only briefly because Sherlock didn't stop talking. 'Judging by his possessions and skin colour, I'd say he's from Sunagakure- the hidden village of sand.'

A heavy silence followed as the group present began to realise how much trouble they were in.

'The hidden village of sand has wanted a reason to start a war for too many years now. If this gets to them before we've caught the perpetrator…' John couldn't think of how to end the sentence so he left it. His point had been made. Sherlock grabbed Johns hand,

'Come on John, the game is on!'

* * *

><p>The two men leapt through the branches. John followed Sherlock's lead, mostly because he hadn't the faintest idea where they were going. The trees sped past them until the ANBU suddenly leapt down to the ground in one fluid movement, lightly touching the ground with effortless grace. John's landing was less graceful but reached the same conclusion. The teacher quickly realised where he was, just outside the first gate into the village. He wanted to ask why they were there but Sherlock was of the opinion that he was smart at the moment and, to be perfectly honest, it felt great. He also wanted to ask the other man to remove the mask, it was really starting to creep him out, but it was another thing he'd never ask. Sherlock cocked his head as he read John's face.<p>

'I know, wearing this mask does get very tiresome at times but while I'm on a case it's a requirement. I'll remove it once we get back to the flat.' He said after with a sigh. John felt a shiver dance along his spine, _How can he do that?_

'Right, to business! John, this is the most likely place for our mystery body to be kidnapped. Search round, tell me if anything looks out of place.' Now he knew exactly what he was supposed to be doing, John set to work. Nothing was out of place, he strained and looked for anything different. After half an hour of fruitless searching, the teacher became frustrated.

'This is useless, there's nothing here.' He huffed defeatedly. The ANBU was suddenly behind him. The guy obviously had no knowledge of personal boundaries as John could feel his breath dance on the back of his neck from under the mask. He took a step forward and turned round to face the other man. The ANBU had one last sweep of the area with his eyes then nodded.

'Yes, this was indeed the site of abduction but sadly it is immaculate. Too immaculate. We'll not find anything here John other than what we already know. Lets retire to the flat.' With that, the elite ninja took off back through the trees, obviously expecting John to just follow him. The teacher squared off and narrowed his eyes. He was not going to be this man's lapdog. Someone who followed where ever he lead without question. John decided he quite fancied a nice long stroll and a bowl or two of ramen.

After his nice stroll through the twilight lit village, John found that all the tension had just evaporated. His shoulder ached under his clothes but not as much as it had previously. That was just another thing that Sherlock had found out just by looking at him. The teacher was so in thought that he didn't realise the substantial group of ninja's until it was far too late.

'John Watson, running would be a very bad idea. Come with us.' An attractive female voice said silkily. She held some sort of device which she barely looked up from. John looked around and sighed. He would not be able to escape so there was no point trying. By _'Come with us' _the teacher soon found out that it meant _'Stay still so we can bind and hood you then, when you're thoroughly disorientated, we are going to carry you to some private place where anything could happen and no one will be any the wiser.' _The hood came off John was sat in a chair. in front of him stood a face that he felt he should know somehow. Definitely someone important.

'Who are you?' He asked grouchily. The man smiled politely and spoke in well formed voice.

'I am someone of importance but my name isn't.' John huffed.

'Why have you brought me here?' He asked, annoyed.

'Ah, to the crux of the matter, why are you here? Well, I want to know what your relationship is with Sherlock Holmes.'

John could barely contain the widening eyes. He'd known this man for less than a day and already he was getting kidnapped because of him.

'What's it to you?' He asked a bit more unkindly than he had planned.

'I am a concerned party and it has come to my attention that you are now living with Sherlock. Strange, considering your house was far bigger.' The teacher couldn't think of anything to say. 'Anyway, I have brought you here to ask if you would consider working for me?' John was beginning to get a sense of uneasiness.

'What kind of job?' The blond asked.

'Surveillance, nothing too extravagant, just let me know what he's up to. I do worry about him. Constantly.' The nameless man smiled slightly with feeling. John barely held back the shiver, this was a political person. He decided he probably hated politicians more than children he taught. Nameless put on a sad face.

'How upsetting, and I thought we were getting on rather well. Still, that brings up the question, why do you teach?' John paled. _Great, another mind reader._

'I don't think I need to answer that.' He said, eventually. The man produced a file and began to flick through it.

'No, Doctor John Watson, you don't. Hmm. You were really very young to be in with the elites, even if it was as a medic. Shame about the injury, though from some of your latest endeavours, I can see that it hasn't hindered your strength that much. See, the annoying thing is how much the army reads into injuries, there was no way they'd allow your continued active service after that.' He put the folder down and stared into John's eyes, the teacher rather felt like the man was staring into the depths of his soul. It wasn't a good feeling. 'So what do you say about my proposition, Dr Watson. I'm willing to make a substantial pay if it is what you wish.' There never was any doubt in John's mind, from the moment the question had been asked he knew what his answer was going to be.

'No. I will not spy on Sherlock for you.' He said defiantly. Nameless raised an eyebrow.

'My, what amazing loyalty you have. Odd how that seems to contradict what it says here. Notes from your compulsory visits to that frankly awful psychiatrist; Trust issues. Hmm… Now that's a puzzle I would love to sink my teeth into.' John pressed himself further into the chair. 'I am a very powerful man, Dr Watson. I do have the necessities to clear certain parts of this file if I wish. Like, say, the severity of certain injuries or whether a psychiatrist is really needed. If that would make you more inclined to chance your decision.' John gave the politician his sternest look.

'I said no.' He barked. Nameless looked slightly disappointed but he nodded anyway.

'Of course, I must respect your decision-' He turned away. '-however, if you wish to change your mind, I will find you. You may leave.' John quickly scanned the room, suddenly extremely paranoid.

'Do you really think I am some evil mastermind? If I wanted you dead, you would be dead but that doesn't make me evil. Just powerful. And anyway, I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now that you have expressed interest in our mutual friend.' The teacher stood shakily, he wasn't aware how long he'd been sat in that chair. He backed off a few steps, keeping his eye fixed on the politician then decided it probably wasn't worth the hassle and turned round to face the door.

'My name is Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes. If ever you find yourself in trouble, don't hesitate to pass my name.' John's eyebrows furrowed. He'd met people with strange names but these were in a league of their own.

* * *

><p>No sooner had John stepped through the door to the flat, was he descended on by his flatmate.<p>

'What happened?' The ANBU asked forcefully. John pushed him away and went to the kettle.

'I got bloody kidnapped. Someone wanting me to spy on you.' He growled.

'Did you say yes?' John halted in surprise.

'Of course not!' He said indignantly.

'Shame, We could have fed him bull and split the money.' The teacher mentally kicked himself. _Why didn't I think of that?_ 'Still, no point worrying over what's already happened, Mycroft isn't one to ask twice anyway.' This time John whipped round to face his flatmate.

'I didn't say anything about who my kidnapper was.' He said in a low voice. Sherlock looked at him like he was a child.

'It could only be Mycroft. To be honest, I'm surprised you don't work for him already. All of my previous flatmates have been specially chosen by him. He was quite annoyed when he found out about you. I suppose he'll just bug the place again.' Sherlock saw John's horrified look. 'It's ok, I'll get rid of them if he does.' John shook his head. _Mad. The man is mad._

'So who is this Mycroft person then.' He asked. The ANBU took a moment to stare at him bewildered then caught himself and replied.

'A high up. Some say he rules Konoha, others that he has a minor role in the political aspects of the village. All I know is that he's fat and powerful.' The last sentence was said with a tone of distain that John couldn't quite place. _He wasn't that fat._ He thought.

* * *

><p>John sat on a chair that he had claimed as his own with Kits in his lap. The teacher ran his hand through the cats soft fur, making the animal purr happily. Just the sound seemed to relax him more than any technique he had tried. Sherlock had left the flat for reasons unknown so John had time to do what he pleased, that being nothing at all. <em>I wonder why he hasn't forced me to come with him? <em>John thought to himself. He decided it was probably because the ANBU was on official secret service duty, not the figuring out 'why we have dead ninjas' but the actually secret agent work. _He wouldn't just leave me by myself though._ The teacher decided. _Either he'll have bugged the place or he'll have a spy outside the house, making sure I don't leave. After all, he's pretty screwed if I say anything. _Despite his best efforts not to, the blond did a quick sweep of the house, checking for bugs. He didn't quite know what form these bugs would come in so he was really checking for anything that didn't seem right. He also looked outside the window, in the nearby trees and other vantage points. He knew he wouldn't find anything, even someone as out of practise as him would know to hide away from the target. After this little paranoid frenzy, John found that he could relax again. Kits wound herself round his legs then made her way to the kitchen area. John had to laugh, He had been so busy worrying he'd forgotten to feed her.

'I'm sorry Kits.' He said apologetically. 'Lets get you something to eat.' Though the cat couldn't answer, John had always felt she knew what he was saying. Kits kept running from her bowl to him and back again.

'Yes, yes, alright! I'm getting it Kits, I'm getting it. My, you're impatient.' He found the various scraps of food he knew wasn't going to get eaten, he didn't trust cat food in tins-you never can be sure what's in them. When his pet was happily eating, he moved back to his armchair. Sherlock had been gone for well over three hours now, John's eyebrows furrowed as he realised that he was becoming anxious. _Sherlock is nothing to me._ He thought. _In fact, he kidnapped me and forced me to live with him. He's an arrogant sod who thinks the world revolves around him. Sure he's tall, white and gorgeous…_The teacher blushed. He should not be thinking like **that** about his flatmate. The man is an ANBU for God's sake! The door opened, not that John noticed and Sherlock stepped inside.

'What could you possibly be thinking which would cause your skin to colour in such a way?' The elite ninja asked, with a few undertones that John sincerely hoped he was imagining. He coughed slightly but didn't reply. The ANBU was suddenly behind him.

'That's strange, I was sure that when someone asks you a question, you answer it. But if you don't want to then I can guess it is something you don't want me to know-' John jumped and turned to face him again. He cast a critical eye over the teacher. '-Or maybe you do and just can't face telling me yourself? Ah, no. It's about me.' John felt the lump in his throat and tried in vain to get rid of it. 'Having trouble controlling our thoughts are we, doctor?' _Why does his voice have to be that smooth?_ John soon found that he had been manoeuvred so that his back was against a wall. He tried to move but the elite put an arm either side of his head and his knew between the others legs, stopping him in his tracks

'Sherlock!' He squawked, wishing away the thoughts cascading through his mind. Sherlock brought his face close so that the two men's noses were almost touching.

'Yes John?' He asked in a perfectly even tone.

'Just get off me!' John yelled, his last shred of dignity had gone but he still felt as though he should have some pride.

'You could easily get out of this. Far too easily. It just leads me to believe that you don't really want me to get off you.' Sherlock answered. The teacher finally got a look at the elites eyes. _Good God, they're blown wide. _The ANBU smiled evilly and attacked Johns neck, letting his hands roam wherever they pleased. John pushed the other man away.

'What happened to asking before doing that?' He gasped.

'Well, your body seems to have made up it's mind and you don't seem to have a problem with it so I saw no need.' He moved back to regain his position on his flatmates neck but he was pushed away again.

'Well I do have a problem with it.' John snapped, more forcefully than he had really meant. 'I'm not some slave that will do whatever you want when you want it. So I'm saying no. This ends now.' The teacher slipped out of Sherlock's grip and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't really care where he went but going outside was probably not an option right now and he desperately needed to be away from his flatmate.

* * *

><p>When John entered the living room again, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. Everything that had been accidentally knocked or nudged had been put back into it's proper place. It was almost as if the last fifteen minutes never happened. The blond wasn't sure whether to be glad or disappointed. He did want Sherlock, very much in fact, but he didn't like to be jumped on like that. He wasn't going to be a pushover, though he knew that if he happened again-which was unlikely- the chances of him saying no were miniscule. The sky outside had darken considerably and the teacher realised how late it actually was. He groaned inwardly, he had another day in the classroom tomorrow. If he hadn't lost he job for abandoning the kids, that is. The teacher made his way to his room and slipped out of his clothes and in-between the covers. The coolness help to sooth him and he was soon drifting into sleep.<p>

'_GET DOWN! Are you mad?' John heard himself say. The new kid didn't listen, he was one of those people who didn't learn until it was too late. John grabbed him and hauled him down to the ground but found that it left him in the line of fire. He hadn't been quick enough to save the kid from all injury, a kunai was stuck through his leg and another in his stomach but with proper care he'd live. John reached behind him and took out the necessary equipment to stop the bleeding. Someone calls out behind him but the words are lost in the haze. The next thing, the most excruciating pain._

* * *

><p>John sat up panting.<p>

'Hush. It's ok.' A baritone voice next to him says, pressing something cold to his forehead. 'It's just a nightmare, it will pass.' The teacher nodded and lay down again. His eyes flew open when he realised he went to bed alone. Sherlock saw the signs and was suddenly at the other side of the room.

'I haven't been here long.' He said, unsure how the teacher would react. 'You were screaming, I couldn't just leave you.' After a moment, John nodded and patted the bed next to him.

'I have nightmares often. Well a nightmare, always the same one. Though it does sometimes change slightly, things get added. Usually faces.' The teachers voice was weary and he sounded in dire need of proper rest. Sherlock sat next to him and John couldn't help but snuggle against the warmth, his brain had already switched off again and he fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep. The ANBU smiled to himself as he watched his flatmates chest steadily rise and fall. He gently laid back, careful not to wake the other man.

'Sherlock.' A voice hissed from the room next to them. 'Sherlock, where are you?' The ANBU groaned inwardly.

'Go away!' He growled. A masked face poked round the door.

'What are you doing in this room, you don't sleep her-oh.' The 'oh' was because the ANBU had just realised there was more than one person in the bed.

'Consider this-uh-your night off, I'm sure we can-ah-make do without you.' The figure disappeared without waiting for a response. Sherlock smiled to himself, _serves them right for bursting into my flat like it's a community hall. _Something told him that said colleague was probably relaying what she had just seen to the rest of the team. Which would mean that whatever the team was saying about John before, it was about to get a whole lot worse. Sherlock didn't care what was said about him but he knew that John was a tad more sensitive and when he found out he would blow a fuse, the question was who at.

The sun fell on the teachers face, bringing him back to reality. He clung to the figure next to him, desperately trying to find sleep again when the smooth baritone sounds graced his ears.

'John, you need to get up or you'll be late.' _Damn, why did Sherlock always have to be right. _The past nights event flooded back to him and suddenly he was out of bed, and getting dressed. He looked back to the bed, Sherlock had changed clothes meaning he had gone back to his room at some point. The ANBU saw where his train of thought was going.

'I left but you began to breath irregularly again and I didn't want you screaming. Whatever would the neighbours think?' He stood up. ' Joking aside though, you sleep better when you have someone with you and I don't mind sharing a bed. Just something to think about.' Then he left the room. The teacher finished getting dressed and followed him. He wanted to shower but didn't have time so he settled for splashing water on his face and arms. He was just about to leave when Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and produced a brown bag was held out in front of him.

'The kids don't need the interruption of me bringing your lunch again. They don't learn enough as it is. Have fun at work.' John shivered as he felt a soft pair of lips brush against his neck, barely touching then he was ushered out of the door.

-XXXXX-

This was something John never expected he would ever encounter in his life. His classroom had the kids in it, everything was in place but it also had a group of five ANBU dotted round. The kids were exceptionally quiet and staring at the masked figure closest to them. John didn't know what to do.

'Um. This is unusual.' He said awkwardly. 'Is there any proper reason you lot are here or are you all bored. To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if you were.' They didn't answer and John decided to ignore them and start with the lesson regardless.

'Ok class. Today, you will be showing me how your doppelgangers have improved so I hope you've all been practising.' The kids groaned, they had obviously thought that the unusual presences would somehow stop them from having to do lessons.

The lesson went by without a hitch and the kids were soon out for break but the ANBU stayed seated where they were. Once each child was outside, John shut the door and turned to the masked figures.

'Ok.' He said in an exasperated voice. 'Why are you lot here? Aren't you all meant to be stopping wars and laying down the law or whatever it is you do?' A voice spoke from behind one of the masks, but John didn't quite know which one it had come from.

'Actually, Dr Watson, we want to ask you a few questions.' John groaned and sat down.

'Go on then.' He said eventually.

'How did you manage to attain the interests of Sherlock?' One asked. John couldn't hold back the blush.

'Ah, so they are together then' Another said before the teacher could answer. John stumbled to get a grasp on his words.

'Wha- No. We are not-' He tried to say but was cut off.

'So it was a one night stand then. Perfectly understandable.'

'Will you just shut up and listen.' John said sternly. The room became quite as he wondered if that was perhaps not the best thing to do. But he was going to talk while he had their attention. 'Me and Sherlock are flatmates, not boyfriends. There was no one night stand now please leave, the class is expected back at any moment. The ANBU all stood at the same time.

'So why was he in your bed?' John felt the colour drain from his face.

'H-How did you know about that?' He asked ludicrously. One stepped forward, it looked like a female figure but John didn't know for sure until she spoke.

'We had a call last night and he wasn't answering so I went to fetch him are he wasn't in his room.' She said matter of fact-ly. John sighed, his dignity was going out the window no matter what he said now.

'I was having a nightmare, I can't sleep alone. Sherlock knew I had a class in this morning so he helped me sleep.' The ANBU glanced at each other.

'That is an…acceptable answer. It would also explain the complaints about someone screaming.-' John gulped slightly, knowing full well what they had thought the reason was. '-We'll leave you in peace now.' A new voice entered the mix from the door.

'Yes. I think that would be a good idea.'

* * *

><p>John jumped and looked to the door. Mycroft Holmes stood looking rather annoyed. When the teacher turned back, the ANBU had all fled. He was in trouble now.<p>

'Heh, well, they seem to be in a rush.' _Oh God, why did I say that?_

'Yes, it seems they did. However; they'll be dealt with later. It's you I want to talk with now.' Something in Johns chest sank. There was no way he was getting out of this. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

'Really? Ah, well could it wait? I've got a class about to come in and I missed half of yesterdays lesson because of a certain problem...' The children showed up right on time and he ushered them in, talking amongst themselves.

'Hey what happened to the ANBU?'

'Yeh, they were freaky.'

'Mr Watson, are you going to get taking away again?'

'No. They just wanted some adult time.'

'Adult time? You know what that is, right?'

'Yeh, it's when adults talk about boring stuff.'

'No, it's when they have sex you idiot!'

'Who's the creepy man at the door?'

'Ok class settle down!' It took a moment for the class to settle, though they still muttered to each other. John grit his teeth, unsure which punishment was worse, teaching the lesson or being interviewed by the mind reader. _God, that man is like Sherlock. Exactly like Sherlock… _He eyes widened as something in his mind finally clicked. _Shit. _Mycroft smiled brightly.

'Yes, I wondered how long it would take for you to see the family resemblement.'

'Bu- You- Sher- They. You… I. Why didn't you tell me?' John demanded. The politician held his gaze.

'I didn't realise it was law for me to tell you who my brothers are. Sorry for my mistake, Dr Watson.' He said brashly. John blushed slightly.

'I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a little stressed.' He said. The visitor's eyes quickly swept over his body then the man nodded.

'That is perfectly understandable. Teaching this lot must really test your nerves by it's self, never mind the whole new way of life you have to get used to. Anyway, I only dropped by to give my congratulations and best wishes. Also that you won't be needed to see that dreadful psychiatrist anymore. Good day.' Then the man vanished without a trace. John inwardly groaned, even the guys brother seemed to think they were shagging. What hope did he have for the rest of the village? But there was also an underlying threat hidden in the politicians words. He may have said 'best wishes' but what he meant was 'hurt my brother and you will pay dearly' and John didn't doubt it for a second. A teacher ran into the classroom, abruptly bringing John out of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>'Was that Mycroft Holmes? <em>The <em>Mycroft Holmes? What was he doing here?' She asked. The young child that was far to nosy for his own good burst out.

'He was here to wish Mr Watson the best or something.' He said in a drawl. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

'Wow, John, you've been attracting all sorts of attention this week.' She said slyly.

'Especially with that ANBU friend he's going out with.' The child said. John growled. He was going to strangle that kid. He looked haplessly at the woman.

'It's not like that. We're sharing a flat. I need to downsize and he offered.' He said with conviction then cringed as the entire room asked the same thing in unison.

'He?'

* * *

><p>The rest of the lesson went by smoothly, after the first few minutes of awkwardness, the children decided that it was probably best to get on with learning so they didn't fail their exam. The blond let his class go as the bell went to signal the end of the school day. He watched as they left with a strange feeling. It was as if the day was all a weird dream he was still having, he was half expecting to wake up at any moment and go back to a normal life. The now familiar rush of air behind him alerted him to the fact of another's presence but he didn't both to turn round.<p>

'Hey Sherlock, I was just about to go back to the flat.' He said tiredly. A pair of arms slunk round his waist from behind, meeting in the middle. John felt the hard mask as it pressed against his head and, for some unknown reason, craved to rip it off and feel the skin underneath. The proof that this other man was actually human.

'Hmm… I know you were. I was wondering if you wanted to get a take away on the way back? I know you don't like me picking things for you, even if they are your favourite.' The ANBU said. John desperately wanted to start an argument right there but he was far too tired and couldn't be bothered with the aftermath that one would cause.

'Sounds fine to me. And for the record, I don't mind you choosing my food from a takeaway. It was just unexpected.' He drawled, quite deep in thought, enough to not realise the next words that left his mouth. 'You know, I thought you were scary but you're actually kinda sweet, if a weird genius can count as sweet.' Sherlock knew he hadn't meant to say that out loud but that didn't stop the feelings it arose inside of him. A small gasp from outside the door alerted him to the fact they weren't alone.

'Yes, I think we'd better be going now.' He said, breaking the contact and stepping into a crouch on the windowsill. John smiled,

'You could always use the door like a normal person, you know.' He said. Sherlock dramatically looked to the door then out the window then back to John.

'Yeh, but where's the fun in that?' He asked backhandedly, then leapt out of the window. John watched him but quickly lost sight of the elite. He moved back to his table were he found the lunch that Sherlock had prepared for him that morning. He had been so caught up with everything that he had forgotten to eat it. His stomach growled in complaint. John opened the bag at looked inside, it smelt delicious. Who'd have though the guy was a cook too. Mind you, he did seem capable of everything. John did a sweep of his classroom to make sure that everything was in order then he picked up the bag and made his way home. Kits was going to get a very special dinner tonight.

-XXXXX-

The flat smelt like ramen. As soon as John walked inside, he knew his flatmate had beaten him there. He quickly put his untouched lunch into Kits bowl, the cat was already patiently waiting for her dinner and pounced onto the bowl as soon as his hand was out of the way.

'Ah John, you're back! I was starting to get worried, you were taking a very long time.' Sherlock said, holding out a bowl.

'Well not all of us can move at the speeds you do.' John replied jokily, taking the ramen. The doctor sat down in his chair and watched as the ANBU flung himself onto the sofa, sprawling so his feet were hanging over the edge.

'Aren't you going to eat something?' John asked. Sherlock glanced at him.

'No.' He said. The doctor waited patiently for a reason. When it was clear he wasn't going to get one he spoke again.

'Why?' The taller male huffed and rolled to face him.

'Because I am not hungry a food weighs me down.' He answered matter of fact-ly. Without realising it, John switched to doctor mode.

'When was the last time you've eaten?'

'I really don't think tha-'

'Just tell me.' John said sternly.

'Three days ago.' Sherlocks voice was quiet, as if he was hoping the other man wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he had.

'Three days! You haven't eaten in three whole days and you say you're not hungry?' Sherlock nodded. Then found that he had a rather heavy John Watson sat on his stomach. He tried to struggle out of it then scowled in annoyance. The doctor really hadn't let on to how strong he was.

'I am going to let you up and you are going to finish this with me.' Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when he saw the look on the other mans face. Taking this as a good thing, John got off of the ANBU and held out the chopsticks. Sherlock made no move to take them.

'I can feed you myself if this is a problem, Sherlock.' The doctor warned.

'Go on then.' The dark haired man sneered. John clenched his jaw and picked up some of the ramen with the sticks then held the food out to his flatmate.

'Don't make me force-feed you. I'm a trained doctor, I know how to do it so that you won't have any choice.' He said in the same tone as before. The other mans scowl deepened but he leant forward and picked the food off the chopsticks. John smiled, knowing for once that he'd won. He doubted he would get that feeling again for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>The two men ended up sat on the sofa, watching the TV. John was sat straight with the ANBU curled up against his and Kits on his lap. The strangest thing was the look that his flatmate had given the cat when it hopped onto his knee, like the animal had stolen his place. John chuckled and stroked Kits ear then ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair when he growled.<p>

'It's like having two cats.' The teacher sniggered. The ANBU glared at him and John gave his best innocent look. 'Well it's true. I don't think I know anyone else who would snarl at a cat because it's got my attention.' John said. Sherlock scowled. He opened his mouth to give a witty remark but closed it again when he couldn't find one. For the next ten minutes, he sulked like a three year old, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. He would have sulked for longer but after ten minutes, John got fed up with it and put Kits on the floor then turned to his flatmate, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock looked at him as if to say 'what?'.

'Are you going to mope all night?' He asked. Without warning, the ANBU leapt on him, pinning him down.

'I do not mope.' The lanky man said defiantly. John tried to struggle out but he knew that he wouldn't escape.

'Ok.' He cried out. 'Ok, you don't mope!' The ANBU stopped pinning him and pulled him back to a sitting position but he remained on his lap, curled up with his head tucked under the teachers chin. John held him in a sort of hug.

'Uh, Sherlock?' He asked, slightly scared. 'What the fuck?' His flatmate looked up innocently.

'What's the problem, John?' He asked sweetly. The teacher bit his lip. As annoying as the git was, while he was sat where he was John could keep an eye on him and Sherlock wouldn't poke, prod or generally irritate him.

'Nothing, I guess.' He replied, turning the TV up louder. The ANBU smiled and snuggled further into the woollen jumper his flatmate was wearing.

* * *

><p>John didn't know how he'd fallen asleep or how long he'd been asleep but when he opened his eyes, he found that he and Sherlock were not the only people in the room. He stood suddenly, nearly catapulting his flatmate. He caught the ANBU and held him, bridal style before setting him back on the ground. It turned out that Sherlock had also been dosing, a very rare occurrence.<p>

'What do you want?' He snapped at the masked figures. They stood in silence and he growled. 'Oh, just fuck off.' John blushed then stood straighter, meaning to look less like the embarrassed teenager who just got caught by his parents.

'Would you mind telling us why you thought it ok to enter our flat without permission?' He asked. It was pointless trying to tell these people that it wasn't want it looked like. They would never in a million years believe it.

'We do not care what Sherlock does in his spare time.' The 'who' was obviously implied. 'We only wish that he inform us before he takes the day, or night, off as we believed he had been attacked.' The closest masked figure claimed. Sherlock scoffed.

'Yes, sure. It's not like I've buggered off for days on end without you lot trying to find me.' He said snidely.

'We always knew where you were. Your brother is happy to help when it comes to your safety.' He answered. Sherlock looked away and grabbed his flatmate. 'John, would you please leave the room for a moment?' He asked. The teacher glanced at him then decided it was best to follow his wishes.

'Yeh, sure.' He replied, walking into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, his flatmate joined him, looking all to pleased with himself.<p>

'What have you done?' John asked. The ANBU hid his grin immediately.

'I politely told them to shove off and get their noses out of my business.' He answered calmly. The teacher scoffed.

'Was that before or after you cleaned the flat and bought the milk?' He asked sarcastically. His flatmate shrugged.

'It was worth a try.' He replied. John tried to get past him but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. 'Why don't we stay in here for a bit?' He purred. The doctor looked at him ludicrously.

'Ok. The gags up. Sherlock get your ass in here.' The teacher yelled. With a look of superiority, the real Sherlock entered. The figure in front of John transformed back into one of the ANBU and joined the group that had just walked in.

'I told you so.' Sherlock said with a smirk. 'He's not stupid, he knows the real me.' The teacher looked confused and his flatmate smiled.

'They said that you would, and I quote, _Hop on any person who passes_. I said you wouldn't and they bet that you wouldn't even know the real me. I had to show them wrong.' He said with a smile. One of the masked figures stepped forward.

'So how did you know I wasn't Sherlock?' He asked, slightly put out. The teacher smiled.

'Sherlock wouldn't have asked.' He answered simply. Sherlock laughed but it took a moment of the ANBU group to understand. When they did, they all looked at each other and although John couldn't see their faces, he knew they would all have the same expression on them. _What the fuck._

* * *

><p>The ANBU made their excuses and left the flat, giving Sherlock the order that he was expected in the main all-wherever that was-within the next three hours. Once they were gone, John turned to his flatmate.<p>

'Care to explain?' He asked, tapping his foot. When it was clear the other man wasn't going to, the teacher continued. 'In the past three days; I've had to defend the school, been kidnapped, forcefully removed from my house, had your brother tailing me constantly and now I'm forced to deal with an ANBU squad behaving like children in a school yard. There is only so much I can take, Sherlock.' He snapped, suddenly realising he had the right to be quite angry. Sherlock flinched under the force of his words.

'I didn't know.' He muttered. 'It's always been this way for me. I didn't think it would be any different for you.' John's expression softened. He knew he was being played but he just couldn't stay mad at the man while he was holding the persona of a five year old about to cry. He sighed and the other man's feature quickly turned evil, knowing that he'd won once again. He strode up to the teacher and wrapped his arms around him daintily, pulling him in for a hug. John was past caring what the hell his flatmate was doing so just stood there until the baritone voice invaded his ears.

'Come on John, we're going to the main hall.'

'No way.' The teacher said. 'They asked for you, not me. There is no way you are coaxing me into this one.' John passed the ANBU and moved into the living room, setting himself on the sofa and switching the TV back on, though thinking about it, he never actually switched it off.

'But Joooohn.' Sherlock whined. The teacher ignored him, silently wondering how an ANBU could be so childish in the first place. It made him ever so slightly worried about the actual safety they provided. The thought of childish people squabbling when they were meant to be trying to protect the village was very disconcerting. Sherlock realised he was being ignored and he narrowed his eyes. The doctor wondered why his flatmate hadn't continued trying to persuade him to go then he remember what he had told Sherlock's team.

* * *

><p>Only he remember too late. The lanky man grabbed him and suddenly they were both in a large room that John had never seen before.<p>

'Sherlock, you little git.' He growled, twisting and grabbing his flatmate by his shirt. 'You take me back right now.' The ANBU shook his head and bounded away, chuckling to himself. John glowered at him the made a group of signs quickly with his hands. Sherlock's feet touched the ground but didn't lift back up again. He looked in confusion, desperately trying to move. After a moment he looked at John and his mouth fell open in shock for less than a second before it was replaced with the predatory grin of a evil child who had just found a new game to play. He made his signs in a flurry of movement but he still couldn't budge. He raised an eyebrow at his flatmate then tried a different pattern. Then another. And another. A small crowd gathered to watch as he grew increasingly more frustrated until finally he broke.

'Ok.' He cried out. 'I give up.' John smiled and breathed out slowly, letting the power fade. Sherlock gently lifted one foot off the ground, then the other, then he looked at his flatmate with an expression that worn by anyone else would resemble awe.

'You are a dark horse, Dr Watson.' He said before turning his back and leading the way down hall to a table at the end.

For a moment, John was pleased at the complement he had somehow managed to get from his flatmate, why it matter so much he didn't know. Then he remember the crowd that had gathered round who were now staring in shock at the man who had managed to ground the insufferable freak that they all knew to avoid. He also remembered that he was angry with Sherlock.

'Sherlock Holmes.' He growled again, causing the man to turn. 'Take me back now.' The ANBU pouted.

'But I don't want you to go.' He said.

'I am not your play-thing, you don't get to decide. Now take me back.' He said with his most authoritive voice. Sherlock sighed and began walking towards him when he stopped and looked past his flatmate.

'He may not have the right to decide, but I do.' John turned to find the elder Holmes brother smiling casually at him. 'And I request that you stay. I don't think I have ever seen anyone, other than myself, who has shown even the slightest ability to control him. We need you here. For the sake of the force.' John scowled.

'What if I say no?' He asked. Mycroft looked slightly disappointed.

'I hope you won't. We would hate for something… bad to happen. We're not asking for much. Just that you control him on cases. I've already pulled you out of that frankly dismal school you were working at so you don't need to worry about any of that. And besides that, we are in need of people in the medical profession.' The room was silent, waiting for the doctors reply. John sighed and looked at Sherlock.

'You will pay for this.' He said darkly before turning back to the mans brother. 'Yes, fine. I'm hired or whatever.' He conceded. Mycroft nodded then stepped forward and took his hand.

'It's a pleasure to have you on board, Dr Watson.' John grimaced. Sherlock grabbed his other arm and began towing him to the table.

* * *

><p>They reached the table and a young woman materialised.<p>

'Good afternoon Holmes and Watson. Here's the file, all in information you need is in there.' She said, handing them a folder. Sherlock flicked through it then past it back to the doctor. John opened it then closed it again.

'Sherlock.' He said. 'Next time there's a mutilated corpse on the first page would you please warn me before I open it. Thanks.' With that aside, he opened the folder again and skimmed the case. When he'd finished, they started to set off. The woman materialised in front of them and handed the doctor a package.

'Sorry, Dr Watson, but you will need these.' She said then dematerialised again. Inside the package was a black uniform and mask. John looked at his flatmate then moved into small room to change. He returned in the tight fitting black trousers and top with an ANBU mask.

'Why do I need this?' He asked the detective. 'I look stupid.' Sherlock sighed.

'Just put it on.' He answered. The mask was white and in the shape of a cat like his flatmates but it had different markings. It had three stripes of red which came from his left side, at below the ear, cheek and temple, down to the middle of the face. He tied the string holding it in place and his flatmate attached his own then they left the hall. John still had no idea where he was so he blindly followed the ANBU out.

The two men arrived at the scene of the gruesome murder but the body had been removed before they got there.

'So why are we at this murder?' John asked, wanting to get back to the flat as quickly as possible. Sherlock gave him a look.

'Because whoever did this was also the cause of the last crime scene you saw.' He answered. The doctor froze. He remembered all to vividly the massacre that happened there.

'But there's only one body.' He said. Sherlock looked at him, though the mask concealed his expression.

'This person or persons are taking out the village guards. There is only one posted here at any time where as at the north entrance we have a group guarding.' The ANBU said casting a critical eye over the surroundings. He froze, something John realised he did when he'd just figured something out, then looked to one of the masked figures.

'Make sure all the guards are prepared. Put extra guards on at every entrance. Do what ever it is you do. John we need to go.' He said in a bit of daze, grabbing his doctors hand and dragging him away.

* * *

><p>When they were away from the crowd, Sherlock broke into a sprint, zipping past the tree's. They arrived at the school and John stopped at the gate.<p>

'What the fuck are we doing here, Sh-' John realised that he wasn't supposed to say the other man's name and cut himself off.

'That man you stopped a few days ago. He escaped just before the guard died. He's from the hidden village of sand. But it means that he wanted something from here. We need to be ready for him.' The ANBU said softly. Just as he had finished speaking, a cry came from inside the complex. John was inside before he had given it a second thought. The ninja was holding kunais straight for all the children in the classroom and in a gruff voice was ordering the teacher. It took a moment for the doctor to realise what was being said.

'Tell me where he is.'

'I don't know!' The teacher cried, obviously way out of his depth.

'Tell me now! Where is John Watson?' John grabbed a shrunken and threw it straight at the enemy, planting it firmly in his shoulder. The ninja howled in pain and dropped his weapons. Sherlock appeared behind him and they tackled the ninja into submission, using combined charka to hold him in place. The group on ANBU materialised and took the ninja off their hands.

'How did you know?' One asked Sherlock. He cocked his head and turned to John as he spoke.

'It was obvious. But I must have a few words with my colleague and you are needed. He is a dangerous character.' He replied. The other ANBU wasn't pleased with his answer but new he wouldn't get any more at the present time so made a few hand signals and vanished.

The two men suddenly realised that they were still in a room with a class of children and a shocked teacher. John immediately went to the teacher.

'You're fine.' He said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder and willing him to relax. The man took a breath and calmed down then John turned to the rest of the class.

'Is everyone ok?' He asked.

'Yes John.' They replied. Then the whole room froze, instantly descending into silence. The kia, the young girl he had helped the last time, stood up.

'Dr John? Is that you?' She asked. The doctor turned to his flatmate who gave him no help at all. The lad who was far too clever for his own good lounged in his seat.

'Well, that is the ANBU that he went off with-same mask- and this new ANBU has Dr Watson's stature, mannerisms and voice. Of course it's him.' He said. The doctor sighed and removed the mask.

'Yes, it's me.' He admitted. 'But you can not tell anyone.' The class stared wide eyed. The ex teacher put the mask back in place then turned to Sherlock.

'We need to go.' He stated. His flatmate nodded and gestured for him to lead. Once he was out of the room, the young girl called him. He turned to her.

'You are taking care of him, aren't you?' She asked. Sherlock smiled, though he knew she couldn't see his expression.

'He's taking care of me.' He answered then went to catch up with his colleague.

-XXXXX-

John was waiting for him back at the flat. Sherlock entered and froze, only just remembering to close the door behind him. The doctor was still in his new uniform, his mask hanging from his neck. He smiled darkly and took a step forward.

'You.' He growled deeply. Sherlock gulped.

'Me?' He asked, voice about two octaves too high.

'You.' He repeated, now right in front of his flatmate, crowding him. Sherlock whimpered and took a step back but soon realising there was a closed door in the way. His mind finally started working again and he brought his hands up to start signing only to have them slammed into the wall.

'You have been the bane of my life for the past three days.' The doctor's voice was still deep. 'I have had it with you dragging me into things. I was fine until I met you. My life was fine.' Sherlock remained silent. 'You waltz in. you destroy everything I had built up and you expect me to follow you wherever you go like a lost puppy and-' The elite ninja flinched. '-I don't think I have ever had a better few days in my life.' Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed.

'What?' He asked ludicrously. John rubbed his flatmates hands with his thumbs.

'I want to thank you, Sherlock.' He said with a suddenly smooth voice. 'Everyone just put a label on me. _Invalid soldier_. _Useless_. But not you.' The doctor pulled away with a coy smile. Sherlock knew he was being an arse on purpose. The problem in his trousers also knew that John was being an arse. He just did _that_ then walk away like nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes and lunged at his flatmate. Who grabbed him and slammed him into the sofa. Sherlock blinked, unable to understand how he ended up being pinned by his flatmate. Not that he was complaining. He struggled but to no avail. _When did John get so strong?_ The ninja laughed.

'Did you not realise I allowed you to get the better of me? I thought the great Sherlock Holmes knew everything.' He mocked. The ANBU struggled again. John put his knee in-between his flatmates legs which stopped him moving instantly.

'That's better.' He commended, taking off the other mans mask. 'Hmm… You look like you want something. I wonder what it could be.' Sherlock whimpered again and squirmed, desperately trying to get away. _It wasn't meant to be like this. He was meant to be in control. He was always in control. _John chuckled and stood up, moving toward the kitchen. He stopped for a moment and looked back to the man who remained frozen on the sofa

'You need to learn that you don't control me, Sherlock. I will happily follow you to the ends of the earth and back again but once we get in here you are mine.' The soldiers voice turned into a earthy growl. Sherlock pressed his back into the soft cushions, unable to stop the whimper leaving his mouth. John smiled then carried on into the kitchen, the kettle was practically singing to him, calling him to make the hot cup of liquid he seemed to crave so much.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God, what have I done?<em> Sherlock wondered to himself as he watched the silhouette of his flatmate making tea. _I've created a monster._ And that thought thrilled him more than anything else he had ever experienced before. The elite ninja waited in silent as his partner brought in two cups of steaming liquid, passing one to him and keeping the other one as the doctor took his seat at the other end of the sofa.

'Thanks.' Sherlock muttered quietly. John hummed.

'Was I too forceful?' He asked. The taller male looked at him.

'No. I just. I. You surprised me, not that that is a bad thing. It was rather enjoyable actually. Not the thing, the surprising me. Well the thing was enjoyable too but I-' Sherlock answered getting increasingly flustered.

'Stop.' John said, cutting him off. 'I know what you meant. And I was wondering if you had any plans tonight.' Sherlock's heart pounded in his chest, threatening to burst out of his ribcage. Then the solider did that filthy laugh that practically dripped with dark intent and the elite was smitten.

'I'll take that as a no.' John chuckled when it was clear the man could to little other than stare. He trailed his fingertips over the heated skin then pulled away abruptly.

'Jo-ohn!' Sherlock whined.

'If we're doing this, we're doing this my way. Now get up.' The doctor whispered, half dragging him to his feet before leading him to the bedroom.

-XXXXX-

A very happy, very sated Sherlock fell back on the bed. John fell next to him, still caked in a thin layer of sweat. The elite ninja pulled his partner close to him and wrapped his spindly limbs around the blonds frame.

'I didn't have you pegged as the post sex cuddler.' John chuckled, turned round so he could wrap his own arms around the man.

'Just because I don't show affection doesn't mean I don't like it.' He sniffed.

'Don't show affection? Ha! You've been practically humping my leg since we met.' The doctor said. Sherlock pouted. John chuckled and brought the childish man's chin up.

'If you start sulking I'm kicking you out and you can sleep in your own bed.' Sherlock stopped pouting immediately and clung tightly to the man.

'That's better.' John said, pulling the covers over them. He needed a shower but even if he could be bothered to get back out of the bed, he didn't think he'd be able to detach the other ninja's limbs from his person.

-XXXXX-

The next morning, John woke to find his flatmate snuggled up next to him, looking at the case files intently.

'I thought we caught him.' John said groggily. Sherlock's mouth twitched tentatively.

'We did.' He replied bluntly. The soldier shuffled so he was sitting up.

'So why are you still looking at the case files?' He asked. Sherlock sighed and put them down, turning to wrap his arms round the other ninja.

'Because I don't understand it. Why you?' He answered. John's face was the picture of confusion. 'He was looking for you.' Sherlock explained. The soldier huffed an unsteady laugh.

'Yes well I did screw his plans the first time, I would think that would probably cause him to want to find me.' He replied. Sherlock turned to face him.

'But then why was he at the school the first time? It doesn't make sense. Unless he was sent to get you in the first place. It has to be linked to you in some way.' The ANBU said, his brain whirring to find the answer. John began to let his hands wander over the other mans skin softly, Sherlock breathing slowed considerably as he relaxed.

'I'm a soldier, Sherlock, I can look after myself.' He said calmly. His flatmate jumped up.

'That's it.' He exclaimed. 'When you were in the army, did you ever leave the village?' John sighed.

'Twice. Once two help out a neighbouring village and the other to sort out trouble in…' He trailed off and Sherlock looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 'Trouble in Kazekage.' John finished. The other man leant forward.

'And did anything happen which would cause you to show your strength?' He asked, not even bothering trying to hide his prying nature. The blond looked at him emptily. Sherlock nodded, he knew when to stop asking questions, where his flatmate was concerned anyway.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the two men were sat on the sofa with cups of tea in there hands. Water was trailing down Johns face from his shower but he couldn't be bother to dry his hair. Sherlock seemed to have some hidden power which meant that no matter how wet his hair was, it didn't drip on his face. The TV was on but neither man was actually watching what was playing. Sherlock mind was still whirring uncontrollably and John knew it was about the earlier conversation. He hadn't seen his flatmate so intent on solving something before but, thinking about it, he should have since he was clearly in the ANBU force because of that brilliant mind of his. Finally, Sherlock stood up and walked out of the room, moving silently into the kitchen. John watched him then placed his cup on the nearby table and got up himself, following his flatmate. The doctor leant on the work bench closest to the doorway, Sherlock gave him a sideways glance then carried on with whatever he was doing, which looked suspiciously like check various body parts which he had put in the freezer. Saving the rather troublesome body parts conversation for another day, John opened his mouth then closed it again when he found he didn't quite know how to put the words.<p>

'Are you ok?' He asked lamely. Sherlock closed the freezer door and turned.

'Yes, I'm fine. Would you get the door?' He replied. John was about to ask when there came a knock.

The doctor looked towards the door and decided not to ask as he went and opened it to find the ANBU group.

'What, not bursting in this time?' He asked in a harsh voice, moving aside so they could enter. Sherlock appeared from the kitchen and wrapped an arm round John's waist.

'How many?' He asked. Lestrade gave him an annoyed huff.

'Eight, they killed the extra guards we posted as well.' He replied. The genius nodded thoughtfully and turned to John.

'You're not to leave my sight.' He said firmly. The doctor laughed.

'I can take care of myself, thank you. Don't forget that I'm the stronger one.' He answered, taking his now empty cup to the kitchen sink. The leader of the ANBU team took off his mask to show his confused expression.

'John's the one they're after. Not sure why.' Sherlock explained. Something clattered in the kitchen. 'John?' He called, looking back. 'John?' There was no reply. The ninja poked his head round the door then leapt inside before appearing back at the door. He looked at the ANBU group and then back in the room.

'John's gone.' He said quietly.


End file.
